Destino Manifiesto
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: El destino, ése que los había estado obligando a encontrarse en circunstancias adversas durante los últimos quince años, los puso de nuevo en el mismo lugar, con la posibilidad de encontrarse nuevamente.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**DESTINO MANIFIESTO**

_Capítulo Único_

Con los ojos llorosos, te instas a continuar escribiendo. En la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de tu ordenador y el aroma del café es lo único que te acompaña. Tus dedos están entumecidos y te preguntas por qué tu jefe directo ha sido tan malo contigo y te ha mandado a terminar todos esos informes para el día de mañana. Si fueras un poco más dramática, asegurarías que te odia, pero no lo eres tanto, así que piensas que les odia a todos en la oficina. Sólo que esta vez ha descargado su ira contra ti y por eso estás recogiendo los platos rotos. Asimismo, si estuvieras más de ánimo y tu sentido del humor fuera el de antes, te burlarías de ella (porque es una _ella_, no un _él_) diciendo que su mal carácter se debe a que no ha echado un buen polvo en años y que ni su perro la aguanta. Pero ya no eres ese tipo de persona y sigues escribiendo en el teclado.

Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse de tus ojos ojos cansados. El brillo está calando a tu vista y si continúas así vas a quedarte ciega, pero si no continúas así y decides tomarte un descanso, terminarás hasta el amanecer. Sabes cuál es la peor consecuencia de ambas, pero eliges la menos peor a corto plazo y tus dedos siguen golpeando con fuerza el teclado. Los tac-tac llenan el espacio que los ruidos de la mañana ocuparon y sientes la inquietante necesidad de hablar para hacer el ambiente menos lúgubre, aunque sea contigo misma.

Pero en estos últimos tiempos no tienes nada qué decirte. Nada qué contarte. Aunque puede que, por supuesto, sí lo tienes, pero no quieres hablar de ello en voz alta, así que continúas escribiendo como si tus pensamientos no se hubieran desviado hacia tu pasado ni hubieran corrido, persiguiendo la interrogante que te parece el futuro. Sin embargo, en medio de la soledad y la desesperación que te produce no escribir más rápido y no tener buenas frases para adornar esos informes, tus pensamientos, aquellos que quieres ocultar, toman el control de tus deseos y de tu consciencia, y se dan el lujo de mirar hacia atrás, al pasado, y hacia adelante, al futuro. Y sabes qué es lo que quieren ver, porque, después de todo, aunque te traicionen y te obliguen a ver algo que no quieres, son tuyos y ellos quieren lo que tú quieres, pero que intentas evadir.

Tus pensamientos no están particularmente interesados en tu forma de llevar el día a día, en tu pasado difícil, en tu vida como una becada en una escuela de ricos, en tu enfermedad de hace seis años, que te dejó inútil durante más de tres, en tus capacidades profesionales y el futuro tardío, pero aparentemente brillante, que te pueden forjar. No, ellos no están interesados en esas cosas banales de cómo continuarás viviendo, ellos desean sacar del archivero el caso que permanece abierto pero empolvado al final de los cajones.

Cierras los ojos y casi te imaginas abriendo un compartimiento y sacando un folder, no tan grueso como quisieras, pero tampoco tan delgado como para que no sea considerado importante. También, aunque sea sólo una imaginación y no una materialización de la bodega de tus vivencias, puedes leer la etiqueta: Sasuke Uchiha. Y te dejas llevar por la imaginación, que te arrebata como si te quitara la vida. Hojeas la carpeta y encuentras el momento en que se conocieron narrado con todo detalle, con una exquisita prosa que pudo nunca haber sido escrita por ti. Está gravado allí el lugar, la fecha e incluso la hora. Tus sensaciones, tus sentimientos e incluso los aromas que percibiste y los tonos de gris en que estaba teñida aquella concurrida calle de Konoha. La familiaridad del relato te golpea y te obligas a pasar las hojas, a leer sin saber, a mirar sin ver. Sería mejor, menos doloroso y quizás más placentero, destruir la carpeta, quemar su contenido y bailar sobre las cenizas, pero no puedes; no puedes ni siquiera apartar tu vista de ella y eso te molesta.

A medida que avanzas en la lectura, tus manos comienzan a temblar, porque sabes que es un archivo sin terminan aunque haya una hoja final y, sin embargo, su fin _real_ está tan claro para ti como el agua un día de mayo. Y entonces, como hipnotizada por la melancolía de esos recuerdos (_tus _recuerdos), no despegas tu vista ni piensas en los informes que debes terminar, ni en las horas de sueño que vas a perder ni tampoco en tu café, que se ha enfriado junto con la noche.

Llegas a la hoja final, fechada con ese mismo día, con la hora y los minutos que vas contando desde que lo conociste y te trasladas a la entrada del edificio, donde ves su espalda caminar con elegancia desaparecer ante ti. Lo cierto es que Sasuke Uchiha y tú trabajan en el mismo edificio de Tokio, para la misma compañía. Tú, esa vez, no lo buscaste. Puedes jurarlo ante Dios y ante un tribunal. Sólo querías un trabajo que te acomodara en sueldo y en tiempo, que te permitiera ascender de acuerdo a tus capacidades aunque no hubieses terminado la universidad, y ese llegó a ti, amoldándose a tus exigencias. No pensaste en él, en Sasuke Uchiha, y nunca creíste encontrarlo en ese lugar. Después de todo, él tenía su propia compañía, una que no era ésa.

Pero el destino, ése que los había estado obligando a encontrarse en circunstancias adversas durante los últimos quince años, los puso de nuevo en el mismo lugar, con la posibilidad de encontrarse, pero con la atadura de no poder tocarse. Y te preguntas, no por primera vez en tus veintinueve años de vida, por qué el destino tiene esa manía en contra tuya de mostrarte cosas que quieres, pero no puedes alcanzar. Desde que tienes memoria, siempre ha sido así; desde un peluche con forma de osito que deseabas cuando eras una niña pequeña y que alguien más compró antes de que tu madre y tú entraran a la tienda, hasta la carrera trunca que abandonaste para gastar tu tiempo en el hospital, acumulando facturas por un tratamiento contra el cáncer que todavía no acabas de saldar. También te preguntas por qué, si has conocido a Sasuke por quince años y en ninguno de esos momentos han podido estar juntos como tu quisieras, le amas tan profundamente como si fuera tu todo. Admites, en el silencio y manchando las hojas del archivo con tus lágrimas, que al principio creíste que era una obsesión insana por una persona que te fascinaba. Pero, aunque no habían podido estar juntos como una pareja, pudieron convivir durante algún tiempo esporádico como compañeros, y con eso aclaraste para ti misma que no era obsesión ni un amor adolescente, sino algo más allá. Algo que consumía tu vida de a poco y se robaba tu consciencia, sumiéndote lentamente en un sopor que te impedía sentir cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con él. Como si fueras su muñeca, su marioneta. Una que sólo se mueve de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Con el rostro empapado en llanto, con las manos temblorosas y las emociones inestables, cierras el folder con violencia y lo escondes en el cajón, en el fondo, sin cuidado y casi rompiéndolo; deseas no volver a abrirlo jamás. No volver a escribir fechas ni momentos ni sensaciones ni vacíos en él. Deseas olvidarlo más que destruirlo, porque olvidarlo te da poder y destruirlo se lo otorga a él.

Entonces regresas a tu oficina, a la de verdad y no a aquella de tus pensamientos, y compruebas con alivio que nada se ha movido, ni siquiera la luna que se asoma por la ventana, y que todo aquello no ha sido cosa más que de un momento. Que la computadora sigue encendida con el informe que todavía no terminas, y que tu taza de café sigue medio vacía, con el líquido casi helado en su interior. Vuelves a escribir, sin que parezcas reparar en tus mejillas mojadas y en tu corazón lleno de sufrimiento. Prefieres pensar que las lágrimas te las ha provocado el brillo del ordenador y no tus sentimientos.

Tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac. Aporreas las teclas cada vez con más rapidez y más fuerza, quieres salir, quieres alejarte del edificio; quieres ir a dormir a tu cama; a soñar en negro. Tac-tac-tac. Toc-toc-toc-toc. Tac-tac-tac. Toc-toc-toc. Tac-tac… Te percatas de que un sonido se está uniendo al tuyo, el sonido de unos pasos, y ves la hora en una esquina de la pantalla. Las 2:25 AM y luego la giras a tu izquierda.

Sasuke Uchiha cansado, desarreglado y ojeroso, más pálido y tan etéreo como el ente con el que sueñas noche tras noche, está frente a ti. Y no te sobresaltas, ni te asustas ni te sorprendes, porque tenía que suceder. Tus pensamientos enlazados con la excusa del destino le han traído a ti, como muchas otras veces, para que puedas verlo, pero no para que puedas tenerlo, porque aquello está escrito así y tú no tienes manera de borrarlo, para escribir tu propio final.

—Creí que todos estarían en sus casas a estas horas —comenta a manera de explicación y tú asientes sin levantarte de tu asiento o ninguna otra muestra de respeto hacia tu superior—. Pero todavía estás aquí.

—Se me ha juntado el trabajo —explicas y vuelves la vista al informe que estás a punto de concluir y haces como que escribes, porque las palabras se deslizan de tus dedos, aunque tú no sepas lo que ellos están escribiendo.

—Eso pensé.

Sasuke no dice nada cuando tu no agregas nada a su comentario. Se queda en silencio al igual que tú, sólo que tú finges aporrear el teclado sabiendo lo que haces y él no hace nada. Ese silencio que se instala entre los dos no es un silencio cómodo ni uno tenso. No hay nada allí más que silencio y los tac-tac que producen las teclas al ser golpeadas por tus rápidos dedos. Ese es un silencio de nada porque ambos se conocen, pero no hay nada entre ustedes, y Sasuke tiene la delicadeza siempre de demostrarte que te recuerda después de quince años de encuentros fortuitos, y eso te alegra, pero en este momento estás tan molesta por no haberte limpiado los caminos de lágrimas, que le odias momentáneamente por aparecerse después de tu momento de debilidad.

—Ahora que te he encontrado, me parece un buen momento para darte esto —Sasuke mete la mano dentro de su saco, en una bolsa oculta que existe allí para que sólo él la toque, y saca de él un papel cuadrado, de un tono que puede ser rosa o color hueso. La luz de la luna no te permite saber con claridad.

Alargas la mano para aceptar lo que él te está tendiendo, y posas los ojos en el papel sólo para demostrarle que tienes la educación de mostrarte curiosa por lo que está allí, aunque lo has sabido desde el momento en que la ha sacado. Es una invitación de boda, él va a casarse y no es contigo. No sabías nada sobre ello, ni siquiera que tenía una novia o una prometida, pero tampoco te sorprendes. Era de esperarse, es tu destino, o tal vez el de ambos.

—Voy a casarme —dice y tú asientes, como entendiendo y felicitando a la vez, aunque no haces ninguna de las dos cosas.

Claro que entiendes que va a casarse, pero no entiendes por qué se te arrebata todo de las manos, incluso él. Y tampoco le felicitas porque serías hipócrita y ya estás cansada de fingir emociones cuando se trata de Sasuke.

—Entonces, es hora de marcharme. Termina pronto.

—Eso haré.

Sasuke desaparece de tu cubículo tan rápido como ha llegado y tú dejas la invitación sobre tu escritorio y continúas aporreando, como si nunca hubieras sido interrumpida.

Tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac.

Una lágrima se desliza desde tu barbilla y moja el dorso de tu mano, y tú sabes que no es la primera, sino que llevas tiempo llorando. Y piensas de nuevo en el archivero, en aquel folder que esa noche se ha vuelto un poco más grueso. Te preguntas si este nuevo informe dirá qué tantas lágrimas derramaste esta vez y qué tan saladas eran, o si añadirá en él una copia de la invitación a la boda y seguirá renuente a cerrar el caso Sasuke Uchiha; ése que cuenta la historia de aquel hombre al que por destino estás obligada a encontrarte, pero que no implica que deban estar juntos en una forma diferente a compartir el mismo aire y nada más en la misma habitación durante el resto de tu vida.

* * *

**Yo sé que la teoría del destino manifiesto habla sobre EUA y su afán de conquista en tiempos pasados, pero ponerle destino sin el manifiesto al título pues como que dejaba muy escueto el nombre xD **

**Sinceramente ni yo entiendo qué es lo que he escrito, sólo quería mostrar una forma de destino que enlaza a dos personas pero que no les obliga a estar juntas, aunque alguna de ellas lo desee. Particularmente, yo no creo en el destino más que en la ficción y me inclino a la teoría del libre albedrío con toques de karma. Así que parece este shot algo completamente extraño, pero no necesariamente ajeno, a mí. **

**Espero que ustedes hayan entendido mejor que yo lo que traté de escribir aquí.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
